


To Soothe The Savage Beast

by DeniseTidwell



Category: Dragonqueen - Fandom
Genre: AU, DragonQueen, F/F, Princess Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseTidwell/pseuds/DeniseTidwell
Summary: DragonQueen. AU. A beast threatens a kingdom, Princess Regina meets a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Regina hated formality. She hated the big, fancy balls. She hated the phoniness of the upper crust of the kingdom in which she lived.  
Unfortunate seeing as she was the Princess of Storybrook.  
She stood in the palace ballroom, faking smiles and having conversations that she did not wish to have on the Eve of the First Hunt, a time of great celebration in the kingdom. The whole time, she wished to be elsewhere.  
Henry was setting up to perform with his violin and she offered him a genuine smile which the grandfatherly man returned. She wished that she could have played music with her dear friend. Henry had been teaching her, and she was learning quickly, but she was not certain about playing in front of the crowd gathered. She did not feel she was yet on that level.  
She stood to the side of the ballroom, beautiful in a flowing, pale yellow dress. Her black hair was pinned immaculately in a style befitting to her and she was the envy of every woman there.  
As well, she was uncomfortable as hell.  
She groaned inwardly as she saw her father, His Royal Highness King Hades, talking with one of the princes from a neighboring kingdom.  
Of all the young men trying to woo Regina, Prince James was the most insufferable so, naturally, he was the one that her father pushed her toward.  
The moment Regina dreaded came as her father motioned her to join him and the prince.  
As she left her spot at the side of the festivities, moving through the crowd of the socializing upper crust, she made a mental catalog of things she would rather do than talk to the prince. Letting rats gnaw her fingers off was there as she stopped beside the two men.  
Prince James, handsome and a complete ass, bowed at the waist "Princess Regina. Always a pleasure."  
Regina offered a deep, graceful nod as she said "Likewise." in a tone that indicated the opposite.  
"Prince James has been invited to join the First Hunt this season." Hades announced as he clapped James on the shoulder.  
Regina felt her lunch threaten to come back up from her stomach as James addressed King Hades "It was very gracious of you to invite me."  
He then looked at the area of the ballroom where a gathering was taking place, the musicians almost ready. Regina saw Henry raise his bow, hoping like hell James did not ask...  
"Princess Regina," James began smoothly "May I have the honor of a dance?"  
'Damn!' she cursed inwardly as she felt her father's hand on the middle of her back, pushing her to walk with James to the dance floor.  
As they began to dance, she wondered why she disliked him so. He seemed charming enough. Handsome. Brave...Arrogant. Phony.  
She could read people well and knew James was definitely NOT the man she wished to marry if she HAD to marry as her father insisted. However, she had a deep, unsettling, certain feeling that Hades would not settle for anyone other than Prince James.  
"You seem preoccupied." James observed and Regina sensed he just spoke to be doing so with no real care for her reply.  
"Long thoughts." was her vague response as he spun her in time to the beautiful melody Henry and his musicians produced.  
Honest enough, she supposed, as she looked past him to see Daniel making his way to them.  
James noticed her gaze wander and turned his head to look at the man approaching. Although James kept his expression neutral, Regina clearly saw annoyance in his eyes.  
Daniel stopped, standing before them, and greeted them formally "Majesties. A fine gathering."  
"Yes." James responded, a hesitation in his voice as he took Regina's arm.  
"It is." Regina's tone was different. Welcoming.  
Daniel looked from Regina to James as he said "King David has arrived, Highness."  
Regina studied James' reaction and found him appalling on a whole new level when she saw the reaction he had to his father's name. Pure contempt. Almost hatred.  
James turned to her, ignoring Daniel, and said "Please excuse me, Princess Regina. Whenever we attend celebrations as this one, my father always wishes for me to greet him."   
Regina, dancing for joy on the inside, was calm as she spoke "I cannot wait to see him. He is an exceptional man."  
James' smile froze slightly at her words and he assured "I am certain he will be as pleased to see you."  
After James took his leave and was out of earshot, Daniel shook his head "Including the accident I suffered on my first Hunt years back, he is the biggest pain in the..."  
He dropped off and looked guiltily at Regina "I beg your pardon, Highness."  
She admitted to a small laugh and told him "Please do not. This is the first time I have genuinely smiled today."  
"Then I have found the high point of my day." he said honestly as he made a bow.  
She felt the good cheer instantly vanish as a familiar voice interrupted "Guard! I must speak with Princess Regina privately."  
Regina looked from her friend to her father, who stared coldly at the young man, chasing him away.  
After Daniel had departed, King Hades watched the perfectly timed dances before him as he spoke "I am certain Prince James will return shortly so you can resume your dance."  
She clearly heard the command there and said "I can't wait."  
He took her by the arm. Any attendee present who saw would have believed it a tender, fatherly gesture but it was not, by any means, Regina knew.  
"I am glad." he nearly whispered, chilling her.  
Regina knew he had heard her sarcasm and she also knew his words, while casual themselves, carried an ominous, thinly veiled warning as he added "Excellent indeed. If you will excuse me, daughter, I must speak with Sir Daniel. With the First Hunt being important as it is, I am ordering him to the stables to oversee preparations."  
He looked into her eyes, his own flat and hard as he leaned close to press his lips to her forehead then, wordlessly, he took his leave with her feeling as cold and empty as his display of affection.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina lowered the bow, looking guiltily up at Henry's kind face. He stood, regarding her mildly with his hands clasped behind his back.  
"I am sorry, my friend." she offered, wishing she could get out from under the weight of the day, "I am keeping you up much later..."  
He held up a hand, silencing her "My dear, princess, no apology is necessary. I see the fatigue on you. Perhaps we can practice another time and simply relax with a bit of tea."  
She lowered the violin somewhat reluctantly and placed it into its case as he moved to prepare their drink.  
"Please have a seat by the fire." he invited.  
She rose from the straight backed chair in which she sat to play and moved to a plain but comfortable chair beside the hearth.   
Henry's home was not large by any means nor was it extravagant but Regina felt more at home there than she felt anywhere else. Perhaps because it was where she felt loved and valued rather than like a pawn or trinket by the man who should have been her father as opposed to the man who was. She felt guilty for having such feelings but, honestly, they were present. She did love her father but only dutifully as his flesh and blood.  
Henry stood before her. She had been so deep in long thoughts that she had not registered him finishing preparations of the tea.   
He served her in a beautiful cup. It was one in a set he'd had when they had first began her lessons. Years before, the set had been broken, she was uncertain how, but the cup had survived but with a chip.  
"This evening's ball was grand." he said, taking a seat across from her. He always had an uncanny way of homing in on what was bothering her, leading her to open up and to vent.   
She sighed, raising the cup of warm, aromatic liquid to her lips as she spoke "Yes. If one enjoys them."  
He did not speak. He waited for her to do so.  
She did so.  
She put her cup gently onto its saucer as she pushed forward "I suppose everyone wants to be where they're not."  
"Only if they have not found their true happiness." his gentle voice soothed, as always.  
"All I want is to be happy." she told him "But I don't even know what would make me truly happy. All I know is what doesn't. I'm not expecting to find it instantly but I need the freedom to search. Right now, I do not have that."  
He placed his cup and saucer onto the table beside his chair and leaned forward. As he took her hands in his, a tender, paternal gesture, she wished, not for the first time nor the last, that he had been her father.  
She heard the bells in the square tell the hour and closed her eyes. The bells meant her time away from the castle was over for now. It was an hour before midnight and just a few hours before the First Hunt was to begin.  
They both stood and, still holding her hands, he spoke "Regina, I have found over the years that happiness surrounds us. Sometimes we just have to look a bit harder to find it."  
She gave his hands a squeeze "You are a spot of happiness, my friend."

* * * * *

After leaving Henry's, Regina had to admit to feeling more cheer than she felt earlier but there was still undeniable weight...  
Her thoughts halted instantly as she bumped into someone on the street.  
"I beg your pardon..." Regina began, her voice cut off as she looked into the most hypnotic blue eyes she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat as the eyes gazed at her serenely, the woman they belonged to had a neutral expression.  
"Please, excuse me, your Highness." the woman inclined her head elegantly. Even dressed in a plain, but beautiful, dark red dress, Regina would have sworn she was royalty from the way she carried herself.  
"No," Regina managed, still entranced by the woman "It was entirely my fault...and please, it's Regina."  
The woman's face softened slightly but no where near as much as her eyes as they held Regina's. A wry smile upturned her full lips before she spoke "Not the response I expected from the daughter of King Hades."  
Her voice, while flat on the surface, held a certain warmth to it. The stoic, almost cold, demeanor was merely a mask to cover a warm and passionate soul.  
Regina let the woman's observation slip away, preferring to address another matter.  
"May I know your name?" Regina asked.  
The woman seemed to close herself as she said "I will reply the next time we meet." with a bow of her head.  
Regina found herself unable to speak even as the captivating woman excused herself and took her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a while before Regina was able to retire to her chamber for a brief rest from the madness of the celebration. In truth, however, she had retreated with clear instructions to respect her wish for privacy to ensure that she was not disturbed so she could break away from the castle.  
The hunting party, led by King Hades, searched the southern land for the game that would provide the meal for the royal feast the next day so Regina moved north. She had taken her violin, her destination in mind, and she walked with a spring in her step.  
The sun was warm and there was a pleasant breeze so she felt all the more invigorated as she walked rather than fatigued.  
She was away from the castle, away from everything, and she refused to think of anything now but where she was.

* * * * *

The men were unaware that she was watching.  
They had ridden away from the group of huntsmen on their own quest. One she did not know and one she knew well and watched carefully.  
The one man that Prince James referred to simply as 'you' or 'guard' seemed to care as little for Prince James as she did. The loathing was clear in his mannerisms but not spoken for the dark haired guard was of lower caste.  
She had not paid much mind to the party until James had separated with the guard because, simply, their activities had been boring and of no concern to her until the split.   
She knew the reason behind James' striking out to track "a beast in the woods."  
She was able to hear them as they talked, feeling a degree of sympathy for the guard as time passed.  
"Fowl or boar?" James asked the guard.  
"Pardon, Highness?" the guard, sounding a little confused, asked.  
James straightened in his saddle, tilting his head upward to look down his nose at the guard as he spoke, as if addressing a mentally challenged child "Does Princess Regina prefer fowl or boar?"  
She heard the anger in the guard's voice as he replied "She does not prefer one over the other."  
Suddenly, the prince growled "You are in love with someone above you, Daniel."  
She had to admit to a desire for Daniel the guard to accidentally strike Prince James down with an arrow.  
"Highness?" Daniel was clearly confused.  
"I'm no fool. You can't perform your task you are so distracted..." James broke off "No matter. It is not what I wish to discuss. I am not tracking fowl or boar but something far more deadly."  
She felt her own ire rise as the heartless bastard ran his mouth, wishing she could end him right then but a promise she had made years back kept her from doing so.  
She found it difficult to keep her watch on them, her concentration wrecked by her anger.  
She heard Daniel, in a secretive way, scoff at James, who was too full of himself to pick up on it, "Is the Scourge not a myth, Highness?"  
"The Scourge," James spoke "Is a flesh and blood creature that we are going to find and end."  
She could no longer focus on the two men, her feelings too jumbled, which increased her rage.

* * * * *

Regina played. She kept her eyes closed, letting the music carry her. With the mild breeze in her face and the warmth of the sun, she fancied that she was flying.  
Slowly, she lowered her violin and opened her eyes to see someone standing before her.  
Regina was not startled as she was face to face with the woman she had met in Storybrook late the night before. She was happy to see her. So much, in fact, that she felt a beaming smile on her face.  
The woman's breathtaking eyes held a look that Regina had never seen, one that stirred feelings deep within Regina that she had never experienced.  
"You play beautifully." the woman's voice was an even sweeter melody than the finest music.  
Regina was not certain whether the compliment or the woman herself caused her to blush. She barely managed "Thank you."  
The woman, who had seemed cool and reserved before, was now open and seemingly as captivated by Regina as the princess was by her.  
Regina found her voice to speak "You told me when we next met that I could know your name."  
The woman looked uncertain for a moment, her voice somewhat hesitant as she spoke "My name is Maleficent."  
"Maleficent." Regina tried the name on her own lips. She started to say something more, taking a step toward Maleficent, when bells tolled in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

With help from Killian, Regina made it back into the castle without being caught.  
She wondered, not for the first time, how the rogue had gotten so good at things of that nature but she never asked. She did not suppose it mattered seeing as she doubted Killian would have used his 'talents' for ill purpose. Perhaps he had just gotten good at escaping because it gave him a measure of freedom and a little power. She could understand that.  
Regina had a number of things to do, the evening promising more uncomfortable social duties that she dreaded, but she found herself unable to think of anything but Maleficent for too long at a time. Which was fine by her.  
The first order of business was to be at the castle entrance to greet the hunting party as they returned.  
She wanted to think Maleficent would be there but Regina did not get her hopes up by believing she actually would be but it was a nice daydream.  
She walked toward the doorway to the main hall, looking up at a guard who approached her. She took note of his grave expression a moment before she asked "Robin. What is it?"  
He looked back at her regretfully "Highness, King Hades requests your presence in the throne room."  
Regina regarded him, slightly confused "They have returned? The greeting..." she dropped off, his expression worrying her "What has happened?"  
He looked back at her sadly as he told her "I am sorry, Princess, His Majesty forbade me to speak of it. Please come."  
She nodded, wanting him to tell her the matter but not wanting to get him into trouble, and began the walk with Robin to the throne room. Her worry grew with each step. Robin was normally an outgoing man, at worse stoic, but anyone rarely saw him as he was now.  
Once they reached the throne room, she saw King Hades standing near the balcony door rather than seated on his throne.  
She looked at Robin once more as he walked to his place with the Palace Guard lined nearby.  
Her attention was drawn from Robin to her father as Hades spoke her name. He motioned her to join him, a bland expression on his featured amid the somber ones on the faces of everyone else. Prince James' sickeningly forced.  
She came to a stop before him, waiting with dread until he spoke curtly "Daniel is dead."  
Regina felt the blood drain from her face, her gut wrenching as she struggled with the words spoken so coldly.  
Meanwhile, King Hades continued as though he were talking about an inconvenience as small and trivial as a rainstorm ruining an outing "By a beast. This evening's festivities have been cancelled and the soldiers of the kingdom are preparing to hunt the beast and destroy it."  
Regina was still processing the news about her friend, covering her mouth with her hand...  
Daniel...  
"Majesty." a voice spoke, a man behind her, "The people have gathered."  
Liam, the brother of Killian, offered a sympathetic glance at Regina. She was glad that her father had not been looking at Liam at that moment for he would not have approved of Liam even glancing at her rather than having his full attention on the King.  
Hades glared at Liam after a moment "As they were commanded. They wait for me, not the other way around so I will speak to them when it suits me."  
"Is it so difficult to show compassion?!" Regina blurted, her anger clear in her voice, to her father "No wonder most of the kingdom despises you!"  
Hades was not the only person in the room who appeared shocked to say the very least. All eyes were on Regina as she stared hotly at the King.  
Hades narrowed his emotionless eyes at her, his own rage burning as he spoke "Know your place, child!"  
Regina was too angry to be silenced "A good man has died and you are treating him as though he's nothing!"  
Hades barely seemed human, more a creature, as he seethed "Because he was nothing. Your place, girl, is now your chambers until I say otherwise! Go there now and be grateful it is not the dungeon!"


	5. Chapter 5

Regina sat on a chair in her room, looking out the window. She shed tears for Daniel as she stared into the distance.  
A beast...  
She looked to her left, hearing a knock at her chamber door. She did not wish to see anyone. At least not anyone that would be permitted by Hades to see her.  
She did not respond in any way to the knock as it came again.  
She stood from her seat, shocked and outraged as Prince James opened her door and strolled in as though he owned the entire castle.  
"I apologize for the intrusion but I was concerned." he told her, insincerity oozing from him.  
She did not try to keep the irritation out of her voice as she said "I am mourning the loss of my friend. I wish to be alone if you please."  
"I will honor your wish but I do have an important matter to discuss with you before I depart."  
She scowled and, apparently ignoring her expression, he cupped his hands behind his back "I am leading a party to hunt and kill the beast. It must not be allowed to live after the atrocity it committed. Maleficent must be killed before it destroys us all."  
Regina was thunderstruck. Maleficent the murderous beast? Daniel's killer? Impossible...  
"Maleficent..." she spoke the name numbly.  
He paced to the window, looking across the castle grounds "The last survivor of a kingdom destroyed decades ago. My fool father did not make certain all of the monsters were dead."  
He made a contemptuous noise and continued his monologue "I would not have rested until they were all wiped from the face of the earth. Which is why I would make a much more suitable king."  
The more he spoke, the more Regina realized just how selfish and devious he actually was. It somewhat frightened her that someone like James had power but a lot of men like him did.  
Regina's own father, for example.  
Meanwhile, she probed "This...Maleficent...where will you find it?"  
James turned to face her, waving a hand dismissively as he half replied "Do not concern yourself with such unpleasant things, dear Regina. King Hades was gracious enough to allow me to speak with you due to the importance of another matter. A much happier matter."  
Regina felt a dread more intense than she had felt before well up inside of her as she knew what the other matter was.  
She sat down in a chair a little dramatically, causing him to take a step toward her "Are you feeling unwell?"  
He took a knee in front of her and she felt physically ill as he took her hand but she managed "Just the stress of the day. I wish to lie down."  
He moved his free hand on top of hers, cupping it in both of his "It is best. You look pale. Before I go, I asked your father for your hand. He gave his blessing...dearest?"  
"I really must lie down." she repeated weakly, a feeling not unlike terror gripping her. She had expected this but still...  
"Of course, of course." he spoke, rising. He half dragged Regina to her feet as he did so.  
As James walked her gently to the bed, he assured her "We can discuss the wedding when I defeat the Scourge and return."  
She sat on the edge of her bed and looked wordlessly at him as he said "I do wish I did not have to leave."  
She was still in denial about the whole thing and more than a little creeped out. It took all of her inner strength not to recoil from him as he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.  
"Until my return, dearest Regina." he said, his lips nearly touching her. His voice was like a snake hissing in her ear.  
With that, he retreated. He walked toward her chamber door and, when he opened it to let himself out, she noticed the guard outside was not one of her father's but one of James' own.  
Why was her father allowing this?  
She heard him say "Princess Regina is not to be disturbed by anyone under any circumstance. Her door is not to open for anyone but me. From outside or inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina waited until James had been gone a short while before she rose from her place on the bed and ventured to the window.  
She did not expect to see any more guards than normal. Normal being virtually none in her area, they were usually stationed along the castle wall. She did wonder if there were any of James' men tucked away out of sight.  
Maleficent. The beast?  
Regina did not know Maleficent well but she did know Maleficent was no monster. She knew Maleficent did not kill Daniel.  
James, however...   
Her future husband...  
No, Regina decided, she would die before she married him.  
She reached to her right and put her hand on the large, round mirror beside her bed. She turned it downward then back up, watching the guardhouse below. One more time.  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a light flicker from behind one of the windows. Three quick flashes.  
Killian.  
She moved the mirror again. Carefully. She kept an hear open for her door as she waited for Killian's reply.

* * * * *

Regina was quiet when she pulled the mirror on her wall toward the back of her room. The panel slid open to reveal Killian waiting in the narrow passage.  
She went through the passage door quickly then carefully closed the panel.  
"Ah, the mirror mirror on the..." he began.  
"Don't say it. Now isn't the time." she admonished as she gently urged him to walk.  
"What has happened, Princess love." he asked her, genuinely concerned as they walked through the passage to the exit.  
The confines of the stone was claustrophobic to say the least as they moved, she replied "James proposed. He's going to hunt the beast."  
"Aye. Let the beast tear him apart and your problem is solved." Killian stated pointedly.  
They left the passage carefully. Killian moved casually, but Regina knew that there was nothing casual about any calculated move he made.  
Once inside, Regina moved to yet another secret door, less concerned with anyone finding her absent now.  
"Hopefully they do not discover you've left before you return." Killian seemed worried as he stood at the door with her.  
Regina looked down the narrow corridor, cobbled years before when the kingdom was at war with the Western Empire as an escape route if need arose.  
She fixed him with a look that gave him a pause. He asked "Highness?"  
"I'm not coming back, Killian."  
He stared at her as though she had appeared out of thin air and she continued "I can't stay here."  
"Where will you go?" he asked, deeply concerned.  
"I have a place." she assured him. Not really.  
"I'm coming with you." he stated, his tone leaving no room for debate.  
Regina made room, however "Killian, you have a life here. Liam..."  
"My life here is not anything I can't leave behind. As for Liam, he would never forgive me if I let you go alone."  
"Killian..." she began protesting.  
He held up a hand, his head cocked to the side. Listening.  
She heard voices. Someone coming.  
"Go." Killian urged her quietly "I'll meet you at the ruins at sunrise. No time to argue."  
She touched her friend's scruffy face tenderly before retreating for him to shut the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina left the tunnel, careful to avoid detection by anyone who may have been in the area, and went immediately to the lake where she had last seen Maleficent. She hurried as quickly as she could.  
She did not know why Maleficent meant so much to her especially since they had known one another less than a full day but she had to warn her about James and the hunting party.  
She prayed Maleficent would be there.  
It was getting dark. Dangerous to be out but Regina decided it was more dangerous to be in Storybrook.  
At the lake, Regina stood on the bank where she had stood with Maleficent earlier that day, longing to be with her now. She was afraid to call Maleficent's name and it occurred to her that finding the woman would be like finding a needle in a haystack but she trusted she would find Maleficent.  
She had to.  
She heard something...someone behind her.  
Regina turned around to see a man standing behind her, wearing King David's crest. It was almost too dark to make out his features but she was able to recognize him.  
"Princess Regina," he spoke dryly, fixing her with hard eyes "You really should not be out with that monster on the loose."  
She took a step back from him as she commanded "Leave me."  
The man, named Graham if she remembered correctly, shook his head with a menacing look on his face "I cannot do that. Come, your husband-to-be does not need to know you left your chamber."  
Regina pulled away from Graham as he reached for her arm and firmly repeated "You will leave me be."  
Anger clouded his features as he stepped aggressively toward her, grabbing her roughly. She surprised him, and herself, by clubbing him with her free arm.  
He caught her in a bear hug, growling "Do not make this harder than it has to be, wench!"  
Suddenly, Regina felt his body tense up, his arms releasing her. She fell to the ground, barely registering Graham being flung backward by a dark clothed figure before she felt a sharp pain in her head.  
Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina was first aware of the dark clothed figure talking to a concerned Killian. She could not hear exactly what was being said but she could tell it was intense. There was no animosity between the two of them, however. They spoke as friends would have.  
She blinked, her head still cloudy but clearing. The ringing in her ears was fading.  
"...awake..." Killian told the mysterious figure quietly.  
The dark robed figure turned toward Regina.  
Maleficent.  
Regina tried to raise up slowly but felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Rest a bit longer." Maleficent told her gently. The sound of Maleficent's voice and the touch of her hand calmed Regina.  
She looked from Maleficent to Killian, who stared gravely back at her.  
"Killian?" she questioned.  
He spoke soothingly "Maleficent is right. You should rest a bit longer."  
"What has happened?" Regina asked, suddenly more worried.  
Maleficent took a knee by the comfortable bed on which Regina rested but she looked over her shoulder at Killian as he spoke "She will not rest until we tell her."  
"Graham?" Regina asked, her voice just above a whisper.  
"Will never harm anyone ever again." Maleficent assured her quietly.  
Killian took a knee beside Maleficent "The guard that accompanied James were all killed. By the beast he claims."  
Regina sat up in the bed, grateful that neither Maleficent nor Killian tried to prevent her from doing so.  
"They were killed by a beast," Regina spat, her hatred for the prince apparent "James is a monster."  
"King Hades is in seclusion." Killian told her "Until the crisis has passed. No one but his personal guard can see him or even know his whereabouts."  
Regina felt Maleficent take her hand as she stared numbly at Killian as he filled her in "You were kidnapped by minions of the Scourge."  
Regina's insides felt like ice and she found herself squeezing Maleficent's hand much harder than she realized or intended.  
"I...I'm sorry." she told the woman hoarsely.  
Maleficent shook her head, serene blue eyes meeting Regina's, her voice was gentle and soothing "Please do not apologize for injury you did not inflict."  
Regina looked from Maleficent to Killian "Is that all?"  
Their grim expressions told her it was not.  
"We have to..." she began, dropping off when Maleficent put her free hand on Regina's shoulder.  
"Three people have been executed for treason." Killian revealed.  
"This is madness." Regina could think of no more words.  
"Aye." Killian agreed sadly.  
Maleficent held her steadily "You must rest for now."  
Killian looked at them both "I must be heading back. Liam is expecting me. I will give him your regards, Mal. Princess Regina, I will let him know you are safe."


	9. Chapter 9

Once Killian took his leave, Regina stood alone with Maleficent.   
Their eyes met as Maleficent touched Regina's face tenderly.  
"Why did you come out alone?" Maleficent asked.  
Regina closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth of the other woman's touch "I had to find you."  
"To warn me of yet another hunting party?" Maleficent's voice was amused but held a certain sadness that broke Regina's heart, "It's been a few years since I've eluded one."  
"Warning you is one reason." Regina confirmed, just above a whisper. Her voice was sad. Broken.  
"The other?" Maleficent asked. Regina had a feeling that the woman knew but just wanted to hear Regina say it.  
Looking deeply into Maleficent's wise, vivid blue eyes, Regina found herself unable to put all of her feelings into words so she simply said "I wanted to be with you."  
Maleficent appeared frightened but leaned close, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips softly to Regina's.  
Regina's heart hammered in her chest. She held on to Maleficent as she leaned in toward her, never dreaming that she could feel the way she felt at this moment.  
Like she was exactly whee she was meant to be.  
When their lips parted, their arms wrapped one another in a tender embrace, where they remained for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina was homesick. Not for Storybrook itself but for her friends. But Maleficent...  
Maleficent moved back slightly, her hands on Regina's shoulders as she spoke "You are conflicted, Regina."  
"Killian...Liam...Henry...people I love. My father...as horrible as he is." Regina composed her thoughts while Maleficent patiently waited for her to do so.  
Regina stood in Maleficent's arms, where she wanted to be but...  
"I've always wanted to run away from Storybrook," Regina explained "The wrongs there. But I know now I must try to fix it. There are people who need me. My friends and family."  
Regina put her hands on Maleficent's beautiful face "I must help them. But I want to be with you."  
Maleficent reached to take Regina's hands into hers. She placed a kiss, light as a feather, on Regina's fingers "There is something you must know about me. Then decide if you still wish to be with me."  
Regina put Maleficent's hands to her own lips, seeing fear and sadness in her clear blue eyes.  
"You turn. You become something else," Regina said gently "but you are no scourge or monster."  
Maleficent blinked, clearly shocked and unable to speak for a moment and then all she could manage was "You knew?"  
Regina kissed Maleficent's hand before she informed "I knew when I saw the crest on your mantle."  
Relief was clear on Maleficent's face as she spoke, still somewhat confused "You know what I become."  
"I know you take on another form but remain you."   
Regina kissed Maleficent's lips once more, tenderly, then put her forehead to the woman's as she went on "Please do not think I wish to be away from you when I return to Storybrook."  
"I understand." Maleficent assured her honestly, "But you do need to rest. At least until dawn."


	11. Chapter 11

"At least until dawn."   
Maleficent had asked Regina to stay.  
Regina could not have resisted Maleficent even if she had wanted to. The hypnotic blue eyes, the soft persuasive lips, and the gentle hands with great underlying strength were all too convincing.  
Regina let Maleficent gather her in for a passionate embrace and their lips met for a kiss that started tenderly but deepened. Regina let the tip of her tongue slowly move across Maleficent's lips, pressing for entry.  
"Regina." Maleficent breathed, making Regina weak in the knees.  
Maleficent pulled back slightly, holding Regina's face in her hands as she said "Before I met you, I thought I would never let anyone in...now, I can't turn you away."  
Regina put her hands on Maleficent's wrists as she vowed "I'm not going anywhere."  
"At least not until dawn." Maleficent's voice was beautiful music to Regina.  
"To help my kingdom." Regina told her "My heart will remain with you."  
Maleficent's lips met Regina's once again in a smoldering kiss. Regina moaned, an intense heat welling inside of her as Maleficent unlocked feelings and desires that Regina never knew existed let alone ones she actually could possess.  
Regina's topcoat had been removed by whoever had laid her down when she had been unconscious and, now, Maleficent began to further undress her.  
Regina tilted her head back, gasping as Maleficent began kissing the soft skin of her throat.

* * * * *

Maleficent had not had more than casual contact with anyone in a long while, even longer since she had been with anyone romantically. She had never had feelings for anyone the way she had feelings for Regina. They frightened her but not as much as she was frightened by Regina not being in her life. That was the reason she could not push Regina away. That was why she had to be with her.  
She tasted the sweetness of Regina's tongue as it entered her mouth. She felt the warmth of Regina's skin against hers as their clothes came off and fell to the floor.  
Maleficent moved Regina to the bed and laid her down once all their clothes were out of the way. She settled on top of Regina, touching the woman gently, slowly. She explored Regina's body, appreciating each fine curve, inch by inch as Regina did the same.  
As they engaged in a breathless kiss, Maleficent felt Regina's foot move on her leg, against Maleficent's calf slowly. Regina's hands moved to cup Maleficent's breasts.  
Maleficent's hips moved against Regina's in a slow, steady rhythm, one hand moved downward to Regina's leg. She hooked Regina's leg behind the knee and raised it as she kissed the woman's neck, nibbling gently as Regina clung to her.  
Regina raised Maleficent's head briefly, gazing deep into her eyes before placing a hungry kiss on her full lips. Maleficent's heart pounded as Regina's lips moved toward her ear, the gentle nip of teeth undone Maleficent.  
Maleficent's hands found Regina's breasts as she began to move downward. Her tongue trailed along Regina's neck toward her breasts slowly.  
She reached Regina's breasts, her tongue slowly teasing one of the woman's hard, pink nipples as her fingers deftly worked on her other. A quivering sigh escaped Regina, adding to Maleficent's own arousal.  
Suddenly, Regina moved Maleficent to her back onto the bed and rose.

* * * * *

Regina straddled Maleficent's hips, lowering her body to kiss Maleficent passionately.  
She moved to kiss Maleficent's neck as she felt the woman's hand move between her legs, Maleficent's long fingers stroking her knowingly.   
Regina gasped as Maleficent's lips drew in one of her nipples. She began moving back and forth as Maleficent stroked her, coaxing her to climax.  
Regina felt an unfamiliar rush shoot through her body as she gripped Maleficent tightly, careful not to do so too hard until she lost herself in pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn came too soon.  
Regina had held Maleficent's hand as long as she could before she took her leave. Maleficent had watched her go. Torn between a promise she had made to do no harm and her heart.   
She had not spilled blood. No matter what injury had been inflicted. Graham had been dispatched by Killian as Maleficent had tended to Regina the previous evening.  
Now, she felt as if she was avoiding a duty to Regina by not interfering. Also to her friend, Killian, and everyone Regina cared for, by standing by while Regina returned home, possibly risking her own life.  
Maleficent could not stand by this time. Not with so much at stake.  
"I am sorry." she spoke to a man who had not been able to hear for many years. The one who had asked for her word that she would do no harm.   
She left her home within an hour of Regina's departure, prepared to do what she must.

* * * * *

Regina waited, listening at the tunnel door. She had a greed to meet Killian there at midday and it was nearly that time.  
She finally heard someone and stood straight, facing the heavy door.   
She had to admit she felt a little on edge as the person (Killian?) opened the door. She gripped the knife in her belt. The beautiful ornate dagger that Maleficent had given her lent her comfort. It had a black handle with green jewels and an eye of the same color at the end of the obsidian handle. True, it was not a weapon that could destroy armies but it belonged to Maleficent...  
She grew more concerned, however, when Robin opened the door instead of Killian.  
"Regina!" he almost whispered, "You must leave immediately! You are in danger here!"  
"Where is Killian?" she blurted, concerned.  
"He is trying to gather what remains of the villagers." Robin told her gravely, looking over his shoulder toward the door behind him.  
"What remains of the villagers?" Regina repeated, her voice low and weak. Her head spun and her heart grew sick.  
"James is slaughtering everyone who refuses to follow him." Robin fought to speak each word.  
"My father?" Regina asked "Why is he doing nothing?"  
She already knew, deep down, the answer to that question.  
"Regina! You..." Robin began but a loud crash from behind interrupted.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina held her dagger ready and Robin drew his sword as a trio of James' men entered with James himself behind them.  
"My dearest Regina," James spoke, annoyingly smug and a little too chipper "You are just in time to witness a historic event."   
"You dare stand against the King of Storybrook." the guard at the front of James and the other two spoke.  
"He is no king." Regina spat vehemently in response as she glared at James "I will stand against him if it is the last thing I do."  
"Then it will be the last thing you do." the guard sneered as he moved toward Regina threateningly.  
Robin stepped in front of Regina as the guard lunged, driving his sword into Robin's stomach rather than Regina's.  
Robin fell to the guardhouse floor.  
"Stop!" James commanded, staying the guard as he went for Regina "Unlike this peasant, the princess is more useful to me alive. She cannot be my bride if she is dead."  
Regina was aghast, horrified as she cradled her dying friend. She pressed on his wound, blood escaping between her fingers as she told James in a cold, fatal voice "I will never be your bride."  
James stepped close, taking a knee beside the dying Robin to peer at Regina "You will or everyone you care for will die. Not just him."  
She felt a tear roll down her cheek as James ordered the guards "Seize her."  
Two of the guards grabbed Regina roughly and hauled her, struggling, away from Robin as James removed a dagger from his belt.  
"What are you doing?" Regina demanded, still fighting.  
"I am releasing him from his pain." James responded absently as he pushed his blade into Robin's heart, killing him instantly.  
Regina sobbed as James withdrew the dagger from Robin'g chest and stood, facing her as he cleaned the blood from his blade using a handkerchief one of the guards had produced for him.  
"That was unpleasant." he sighed as he put the dagger away, "He really did not have to die. No one else has to, Regina."  
He approached her and put his hand on her chin, forcing her face up to his as he continued "But more blood will be shed if you do not do as I say."  
Regina felt hatred burn deep inside of her.  
"Marry me." he urged.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina felt as though she was in a nightmare from which she could not wake as she walked with James and his men from the guardhouse to the inside of the castle, a sword to her back.  
She noticed, with a heavy heart, that there were no people in the streets. At least none she could see.  
"Where is everyone?" she demanded, feeling the sharp tip of the blade press against her.  
"No need to concern yourself with such things." James told her, darkness underlying his words.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"So many questions." he teased smugly then added with finality "No more of them, my dear. All will be revealed."  
As they walked through the vacant castle, Regina worried more and more with each step. She knew in her heart what had happened to her father. Her friends? As much distaste as she had for the way her father ruled, the thought of James ruling nauseated her even more. True, Hades had been cruel and ruthless but he did not go to the lengths James apparently had. He knew enough not to go that far.  
Regina knew they were going to the courtyard as they walked through the main hall.  
Pausing at the door, James spoke "My dear..."  
"Do not call me that." Regina warned, her eyes locked onto his defiantly.  
He leaned close to her and growled "I will do as I please. You will obey me as the other subjects which means you will never again speak to me so."  
He turned to the doors as two guards opened them and walked into the courtyard shortly before a guard gave Regina a shove to get her moving.  
James walked to the edge of the balcony overlooking the vast yard.  
"Once the traitors are dealt with, we will get to the announcement of our wedding." James told her, placing his hands on the rails.  
"Traitors?" Regina was horrified and angry at the same time. She wished she had a sword in her hands as he regarded her smugly.  
"Those opposed to Storybrook's king." James' tone was deadly "We spoke of you challenging me. My dear."   
He put heavy emphasis on the last two words, taunting her.  
Her response was cut off as she looked to the line of men and women against the west wall. Her friends tied and surrounded by guards.  
"Regina..." Killian blurted and was instantly rewarded with a sound hit from a guard.  
Regina took a step toward her friend but was grabbed roughly by the arm. As James clutched her, he leaned close "I see there is a lot of work to do with you."  
Most likely unfortunate, on the rare occasions Regina got angry, that anger got the best of her. A gift from her father.  
"You are not nor will you ever be the King of Storybrook." her tone was fatal as she sneered the words into his face "You murdered him."  
Gone was the smug, annoying expression he usually wore. She did not suppose it mattered how angry she made him. He planned on killing her friends without mercy anyway and she would rather die than bend to him.   
She continued "I will never marry you therefore you have no rightful claim to the throne."  
He finally spoke, in a flat hard voice, locking eyes with her "Very well. If I cannot be Storybrook's king, I will be its destroyer."  
He addressed a guard to his right "Put her with the others! She dies with them!"


	15. Chapter 15

Maleficent hurried, throwing caution to the wind as she feared she may already be too late. She did not fear being easily discovered for she knew Prince James and his guard would be focused on what was happening in Storybrook rather than what was happening outside its walls.  
As she quickly made her way, soaring toward the kingdom on swift wings, she cursed herself for not insisting on going back with Regina despite protests. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Regina.  
She had not known what kind of monster James actually was despite tales she had heard of him before. He was worse than rumors had made him out to be according to Killian, a man she trusted and had since he had saved her from death some years before.  
She neared Storybrook, listening to the sounds that carried that no true human could have heard. A crowd gathered within the walls. A voice that spoke to the crowd...

* * * * *

Anger tore through Regina as James spoke in a loud voice for all to hear "Storybrook is now my kingdom. All will obey me as the new king or suffer the fate of these..."  
He walked to where Regina and her friends stood against the wall, looking at them with more than mild contempt. The smug bastard stopped in front of Killian and smirked annoyingly at him.  
"Your brother was a brave man. Pity you won't have the warrior's death that..."  
Despite being tied, Killian lunged at James but was quickly grabbed by two guards before he could hit the prince, who had moved quickly out of reach, with a shoulder.   
Smiling, James moved past Killian, Belle, Ruby, and Gold to stand in front of Regina.  
"You're going to talk us to death?" Regina wondered as he looked down at her.  
"I haven't decided whether you die by arrow or by sword." was his reply.  
Regina's rage intensified as he sneered in her face "Either way, nothing will save you."  
"Highness!" someone yelled, clearly alarmed to say the least.  
Regina felt a huge wave of relief come over her as a group of nearly thirty men took a defensive formation, a dozen archers quickly moved to ready themselves.  
Suddenly, a last of intense flame poured over them, incinerating Jame's small army but spared everything else.  
Chaos was born, all eyes were on the large creature that perched on the north wall, glowering threateningly at anyone who would oppose.  
Regina took advantage of the confusion and quickly reached for the sword at James' side. In a breath, she held it.  
James moved, stupefied, a few quick steps back from her as she jabbed at him, her intent clear. He took a sword from a nearby guard and made a vicious cut at Regina. She moved her sword quickly to block the blow.  
Most of James' men had been destroyed by the dragon's flame. Those who remained had taken cover until Killian and the others had been freed and now fought.  
Regina blocked another slice, this one at her legs, and James stumbled past her.  
"Stop." she ordered "Or I will kill you."  
He sneered defiantly "This is still my kingdom. You will be dead before..."  
He moved, mid sentence, to impale her with his blade. She blocked once more, countering with the dagger, Maleficent's, that she had managed to take from his belt as they fought. She drove it into his side, the blade sinking all the way to the handle.  
As James fell to his knees, looking up at her, she stared coldly down at him.  
James went down and Regina looked, smiling, up at the 'beast' who sat watching.


	16. Chapter 16

With James and most of his men dead, the remainder of the army surrendered unconditionally.  
In addition to Regina, Maleficent, and those in the courtyard, the people of Storybrook had rallied to fight as well.  
Regina stood, with Maleficent at her side, looking out the castle gate at the people gathered, delivering the prisoners.  
Henry stepped forward and gave a bow at the waist "My Queen, it appears that these old bones have fight in them yet..."  
Regina took him by the shoulders and embraced him as she said "My friend, it is good to see you."  
After they parted, Henry looked to Maleficent and greeted openly "My lady."  
She acknowledged his warm greeting with a deep, regal nod.  
"The dungeons will be crowded." Killian spoke as Belle and Hold led the prisoners into the castle's lower level.  
"It will be dealt with, Captain."   
True. It would be dealt with, Regina resolved. The day was long and unpleasant work but, at its end, Regina finally found herself alone with Maleficent.  
In her chamber, Regina closed the door and turned to face her love.  
Maleficent began "Regina...I..."  
Regina reached out and placed one of her fingers gently on the woman's full lips a moment before she pulled Maleficent close, moving her finger to press her lips tenderly to Maleficent's.  
After a moment, Regina moved back slightly and breathed "I am so glad you're here."  
Maleficent framed Regina's face with her hands before she assured her "I would not want to be anywhere else."  
Regina closed her eyes as Maleficent came in to place a passionate kiss on her waiting lips, feeling weak as Maleficent gathered her into her arms.  
Regina held her close, feeling her own heart pound in her chest as Maleficent deepened the kiss. Regina moaned softly as Maleficent's lips began moving toward her neck. Regina tilted her head back to expose her throat to the woman, tightening her hold on Maleficent, pulling their bodies closer together.  
Slowly, she began to move, guiding Maleficent to the bed. She lowered her head to kiss Maleficent's full lips one more, her tongue entering the woman's mouth.  
Regina felt no resistance as she laid Maleficent down. She paused, her body propped over Maleficent with an elbow as her free hand on Maleficent's face.  
She spoke "I would not have survived this day without you."  
Maleficent reached to take Regina's hand with the most beautiful smile Regina had ever seen as she told her "You would have. You are brave. You are strong. Two of the reasons I love you."  
"If not for you, I wouldn't have the desire to be either one of those things, my love."   
Maleficent's voice was low, her lips brushing Regina's as she asked "Have you always underestimated yourself this way?"  
Regina did not have the chance to respond before Maleficent kissed her yet again, this time more intensely. The kiss told Regina that there would be no more talking for a while.  
Slowly, they undressed one another, Regina felt the pain and sadness of the day being chased away with each kiss and caress from Maleficent. Soon, they were both unclothed, touching and exploring one another. Although they had been together before, it was as though they were doing it for the first time. Regina marveled at Maleficent's ability to know exactly what she wanted and exactly how she wanted it done.  
Regina moved to top Maleficent, trailing kisses down her body, taking her time, enjoying the way Maleficent felt. She enjoyed the way Maleficent tasted, the sounds the woman made were music to her ears.  
Soon, Regina laid between Maleficent's legs, exploring her wet inner thighs with her tongue. She licked and stroked Maleficent's core as maleficent moved her hips slowly, quickly approaching climax.  
Their lovemaking lasted for most of the night.  
Afterward, they laid together in one another's arms, talking quietly.  
"Storybrook will thrive with you as their queen." Maleficent told Regina, playing lazily with a lock of her silky black hair.  
"They will thrive more with you ruling at my side." Regina said quietly. She continued when she noticed Maleficent looked slightly shocked "I saw the way the people reacted to you. You're a hero. They admire you and will love you. I do. With all of my heart."  
Maleficent held Regina close "I've never been seen as more than a monster."  
"Until now." Regina informed "The true monster has been destroyed. The kingdom will live happily ever after in harmony. If it is your wish to share it with me."  
Maleficent's smile warmed Regina to her core as much as the woman's words "It is my fondest wish. We will make it the happiest ever after."  
"For everyone." Regina vowed before pulling Maleficent in for a deep, loving kiss.  
They enjoyed the rest of the night before a busy but undoubtedly wonderful day would begin at dawn.


End file.
